Harry's Saviour, Adopted
by darknightstalker
Summary: As long as he can remember, harry has been stuck at privet drive. Unloved and abused, he lives a life no child should ever have to experience. But when harry is rescued by Mrs Figg, and delivered to the snarky potions master, will he finally get the chance to live a normal life? And will Snape continue the stream of abuse, or will he finally give his arch enemy's son a chance?
1. Chapter 1: The Dursleys

Chapter 1: The Dursleys

Young Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs, and cradled his broken arm gently to his bruised chest. He winced as the rough material of his shirt rubbed against the purple welts and re-opened scars on his bony back. He drew in a raspy breath, and slowly let it out, the oxygen burning the inside of his lungs. He was quiet as he sobbed in pain. He knew all too well what the penalty for making noise was

'_I don't understand. What am I doing wrong still? Why don't they love me?'_ Harry had wished with all his heart that one day somebody would come for him, and love him as their own child, but he had long since given up on that dream. The Dursleys had made sure of that. They had been sure to never even hint to the other neighbors of Privet Drive to the existence of a second child in their care. Nobody was coming for him. Ever

Harry hadn't eaten in almost four days. The little sips of water they allowed him hourly barely filled the hole in his stomach.

Harry's latest punishment had been the result of him quietly requesting a piece of bread from his aunt. Needless to say, he had been refused

* * *

_"What are you doing?" a furious voice cut through the air. Harry froze in terror. He hung his head and hunched his shoulders, bearing his neck in a submissive stance._

_"We feed you and clothe you and this is how you repay us?! BY STEALING OUR FOOD? HOW DARE YOU?" Petunia screeched, her shrill voice becoming higher and louder with every word._

_I'm j...just so...o hungry" Harry stuttered, trying to explain_

_"HOW DARE YOU BOY? JUST LIKE YOUR FREAKY, WORTHLESS PARENTS. They got what they deserved. As soon as Vernon gets home you will get yours too." Petunia smirked viciously at this, and an evil glint in her eyes._

_Petunia lifted her hand and brought it down harshly on Harry's dirt marred check. The fragile child stood unflinchingly still, as he had painstakingly been taught to do during beatings. Petunia lunged at the boy, and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, that would definitely be leaving bruises_

_Tears coursed down the childs' cheeks, his face was clenched in pain. A discoloured bruise had already begun forming his angelic face_

_She dragged him unmercifully towards the stove and pulled the childs hand down over the burner and held it there for what felt like hours, but only seconds, making sure it would scar beautifully, ignoring her nephews anguished screams of pain._

_"P...Please. P...P...please a...Aunt Pet… Petunia," Harry cried in pain, but his pleas were ignored_

_Once she was sure Harry would be sporting evidence of the burn for days, Petunia let go of her nephews wrist, and threw him into the hall_

_"Get into your cupboard boy, and when He gets home, I assure you, your uncle will deal with you properly." She hissed_

_Harry crawled to the back of his cupboard, and curled into a ball. He was terrified. Harry knew that uncle Vernon's punishment would make aunt Petunias seem like love pats. The door to the cupboard slammed shut, and the vent was closed. Harry trembled in anticipation of what was coming. His breathing sped up and he could feel the air grow thin._

**A/N: so there is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vernon Dursley

Chapter 2: Vernon Dursley

Still sobbing silently in pain, Harry waited in fear for Uncle Vernon's arrival. He just knew that uncle was going to kill him, or at least maim him. But he was too hungry to be terrified. His mouth was dry and cracked; he hadn't been given the water for his work today. He knew he was being punished, but he also knew that water was the most important thing in the world to a starving human. But he knew that he wouldn't be getting any food or drinks, until Vernon's punishment was over.

Unfortunately all thoughts of hunger and pain fled from his mind when the front door creaked open.

Vernon Dursley always prided himself on being normal, and considered as a family man. Nobody ever even suspected to the violent and abusive nature of the vile man. They only saw the wealthy businessman who worked in a respectable position in the drill company Grunnings and had a god-fearing wife and a normal child. And the Dursleys worked hard to ensure the freaks presence that contaminated their house would never endanger this

So, after greeting his wife, and giving his son a hearty slap on the back, he asked his wife the routine question

"Has The Freak been behaving today pet?"

"Can you believe it Vernon? The boy actually had the nerve to ask for some food! Asked as if he truly believed he deserved it!" She gasped in mock surprise

"I'm going to have to teach that useless freak another lesson tonight. How dare he be so ungrateful! Demanding things all the time and taking food out of our precious Dudders mouth" Vernon growled

Heaving himself up from the couch, he stalked done the hall, and reached into the tiny cupboard under the stairs.

Inside the cupboard, Harry was listening, and had heard his aunt complaining about his misbehaviour. He shuddered, a horrible anticipation growing in his gut.

Outside, Vernon reached out and unlocked the cupboard door. His fat arm searched inside and grabbed Harry's neck. He yanked Harry out of the cupboard, and gave the boy a hard smack on his face. As Harry lay there, shuddering in fear and waiting for the next blow to fall, Vernon unbuckled his thick leather belt, the silver buckle gleamed dangerously in the light of the hall

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, Freak." Vernon sneered, "Take off your shirt." Fearfully, and resigned the child obeyed. Vernon raised the belt high and brought it down with a crack on the boys' body. Harry whimpered, but did not say a word. Again and again, his Vernon brought the belt down on his nephew, until Harry was screaming in pain, covered in blood and bruises. He threw the belt to the floor.

Smiling evilly, he kicked Harry, hitting any place he could reach. Harry had curled into a ball, a vicious kick to his spine making him cry out in pain. Stopping for a moment, Vernon yelled for his son to come over

"Come here Dudley. Let me teach you how to be a man." He said

"Sure dad, how should I punish the Freak?" Dudley smirked, leering down at his cousin. Harry shut his eyes tightly, trying to detach himself from his body

Handing Dudley a thin, but strong, bamboo walking stick, he instructed his son to beat Harry as hard as he could. Dudley was only 8, so his blows were nothing in comparison to Vernon's. However, on top of his existing injuries, Harry barley realized the change to the blows.

"P...p...please," muttered Harry, deliriously.

"Silence, freak!" yelled Vernon.

After Harry had absolutely no flesh that had not been bruised or cut by the beating, Vernon dragged him from the hallway and threw him down the basement steps. The cracking of bone did nothing to deter the man from leaving the child there. The cold concrete did nothing to help Harry's injuries.

"Maybe a night in there will make you think twice about asking for anything." The large man hissed, before slamming the door shut. Enveloping the scrawny child in total blackness.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Severus Snape

Chapter 3- Severus Snape

**Disclaimer- I don't own any witches, wizards, muggles or squibs in harry potter.**

**Disclaimer by DNStalker: nor do I own the plot line of the original series.**

Severus Snape stalked down the corridor of Hogwarts, his black robes billowing behind him as he went. Their menacing dance was a warning to the occupants of the castle not to mess with him. Three students, Hufflepuffs, ceased their giggling and tried to avoid the wrathful professor as he passed.

Smirking evilly, Snape continued his journey towards the headmaster's office. Suddenly remembering why he was going there, his mood dampened even further. The headmaster had some issue with the Potter Brat.

"Bloody nuisance," Snape muttered under his breath.

He arrived at the gargoyle standing guard outside the headmasters' office and groaned inwardly. The damn coot hadn't given him the password to enter staircase leading up the office. Scowling, Snape thought hard about what the password could be.

"Lemon drops." The gargoyle didn't move. Severus scowled and tried again, growing angrier and angrier at the lack of response. Finally, the stone guardian moved aside and allowed Severus entry.

"Come in Severus," The potions master could practically hear the twinkle in the headmasters eyes. Severus clamped down hard on his occlumency shields, and put a blank mast over his face, before lifting a single hand, hardened from years of potions and brewing, and opening the door.

"Good afternoon headmaster," Severus greeted. "What is so important that you needed my assistance?"

"Ah Severus! Good afternoon. Humour an old man and take a lemon drop!" Dumbledore gestured towards the bowl of sugary confectionary, his blue eyes twinkling cheerfully.

"I have not left several highly explosive potions on the status charm for the joy of coming to have one of your bloody muggle sweets." He sneered.

"Very well Severus. I have had some concerning letters from Mrs Figg, expressing her worry for Harry Potter. She seems to be under the impression that the Dursleys' are inappropriate caregivers for him. I would be truly grateful if you could take a few minutes this evening to check on him for me." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as if he was asking something as casual as the weather.

Almost choking, Snape replied," NO! I refuse to let that...that... that... Freak ruin my one break from these insipid children. I absolutely refuse."

He intended to stalk from the office and hide in his dungeon when the headmaster raised his, now, solemn blue eyes and stared at him over his spectacles. Dissapointment was easy to read. He hated it when the old man did that.

"Severus!" Dumbledore whispered. "Do it for Lily."

That did it. Closing his eyes to hide the grief, Severus nodded jerkily and left without another word.

* * *

"Tillie!" Severus called, hoping that at least a house elf would do what it was asked of it. The elf popped into sight barely a second later.

"I need you to pack up the rooms and send them to the townhouse. I will be spending the summer there." He ordered, then continued to his lab to finish the potions he had left in stasis.

The old coot knew how to pull at his heart and manipulate the few emotions he had. Summer was barely two days away and the students would be returning to their families tomorrow. He had intended to brew the hospital wings potions in the comfort of his quarters, but plans had now changed. He would be spending his summer in his old childhood home, caring for a spoiled brat with little respect for authority. He had imagined a whole month to catch up on his experiments and sleep.

The potions were finished quickly, bottled and crated for transport to the hospital wing. By the time Severus left the lab, his quarters looked derelict. With one last glance around his true home, Severus apparated with a loud and angry CRACK!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you to all those who reviewed this story. Those who favourite or followed this story, thanks to you as well. It would mean a lot to me if you could also review, even if it's just a couple of words.**

**Lots of love,**

**Hp princess no1 and DNStalker**


	4. Chapter 4: The Whelp

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4- The Whelp

Harry quickly began to lay out the cutlery, careful of making to much noise. The cramps in his stomach seemed to worsen, as the sweet aroma of the roast drifted up his nose. Still stiff from the day before beating, and the special punishment that morning, he carefully lifted the silver platter with the potatoes, pepper and roast chicken, and laid it gently on the table. Making sure they were shining, he laid the glasses down, and hurried to find Uncle Vernon's favourite juice.

His breath began to quicken as he realized that it had all been finished the day before. Harry was aware that if his uncle noticed the absence of the juice on the table, there would be hell to pay. And after the savage beating yesterday, Harry shuddered at how he would feel after today.

"D...dinners ready," called Harry, his voice trembling slightly.

"It had better be good boy." Vernon came stomping into the room, Dudley and Petunia following closely behind. Vernon took his usual place at the head of the table, Petunia at his right and Dudley at his left. Harry, was left to sit in his normal place, at Vernon's feet, so that he could be, if he was lucky, given scraps from the Dursleys plate.

Vernon went first, carving a humongous piece of meat and plinking it down on his plate, then taking four big spoonfuls of peppers and potatoes to go with it. Dudley took a similar amount to his father. Petunia, on the other hand, speared a small amount of meat into her plate, complete with a couple of spoons of veg.

"Boy," suddenly Vernon growled, dangerously. "Where is my juice? WHERE IS IT?"

Harry began to tremble, but did not say anything, knowing it would be useless.

Vernon stood from the table, and began to crouch down to Harrys level. He crouched down and leaned in, his nose almost touching Harrys. "Freak," he whispered. Then he clenched his fist, and slammed it straight into Harrys stomach. Harry whimpered. Vernon picked up the knife from the kitchen table and began to trace along Harry's arm as if he was preparing to write, then he paused.

Ding ding. Dingggg. Dingggggggg.

The doorbell was ringing.

Quickly, Vernon yanked Harry into a seat, and dumped some veg on his plate. Before going to open the door, he whispered menacingly at Harry, "Don't you dare eat a thing, freak."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the bloody houses looked the same, Snape thought. With their perfectly pruned hedges and flower beds, the same red coloured bricks. He sighed, remembering that the door number was 4. Quickly navigating himself through the street, and onto the Dursleys front porch, Snape rang the door bell impatiently.

Finally, a large whale of a man opened the door. As soon as he saw Snape's wizarding robes, Vernon's welcoming expression turned to one deep loathing, with a hint of fear. Snape sneered slightly, deciding to simply get the brat and leave.

"What do you want, freak," spat the oaf.

Grimacing slightly, Snape answered, "I have come to collect the Potter spawn. Your services in taking care if him will no longer be required."

Behind Vernon, his wife walked over, looking ever the image of a perfect house wife. She turned to face her husband. Though pale and a bit shaky she got up and gestured for her husband to come closer. She whispered something in his ear and they both seemed to hesitate. Then seeming to make up their minds Vernon gestured for Snape to step inside.

"I'll just put on some tea while little Harry gets packed. Harry dear?" she called suddenly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was calling me 'dear'?

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry answered immediately from inside the kitchen.

"Go upstairs to your room and pack all your things, Harry dearest," she called. This was truly odd. 'She must be putting on for the visitor. But visitors never see me, especially the day after a punishment. As Harry closed the latching it shut, a tall, thin man with a hard face approached him.

"Pack all your things. We'll not be coming back." He sneered.

Harry looked back and forth between the man and Aunt Petunia. Who should I obey? Quickly, he decided that if the man was taking him, it had better be Him. Aunt Petunia rushed past him.

"We'll just let him say goodbye to this old house in peace. Let's take tea on the patio, shall we?"

She led him away, but he did not seem pleased about it. Harry wondered what was in store for him as he watched them go, the man dressed in black rather reluctantly. Where is he taking me? Why? He seemed awfully mean; have I done something wrong? The thoughts and many others ran through Harry's head as he packed his only possession, a small blue blanket with HP stitched into the corners, into the battered bag. He knew he had to leave the broken toy soldier that he had somehow managed to steal from Dudley's second bedroom; they didn't belong to him. He took the old pyjamas shirt and broken pencil. Quickly tidying the cupboard as best he could, he folded up the cot and the crusty blanket, and locked the door for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much to all this who reviewed my story! It means so much to have the support of my readers!

Love hp princess no1! And DNStalker.


	5. Chapter 5: This is Not Your Home

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters made by JK Rowling, but I do own the plot to this story.

Thanks to my beta, DNStalker, for fixing this chapter up for me!

Chapter 5- This is Not Your Home!

Snape glared down at the small child, and sighed. He was walking silently and obediently for now, but he wondered how long it would last. Damn Dumbledore for making him take in the brat. The boy was probably treated like a prince, and would have no respect for him. But Severus was determine to discipline the wreck. The child would soon find out that he would not be manipulated or bullied like his doting relatives had been. The child would learn what the meaning of hard work was.

Severus was already planning to start the boys theory and practical magic training, to prepare him for the inevitable encounter with the Dark Lord. After all, the whelp was the reason that his precious Lily flower was dead.

The little boy walking alongside him resembled James Potter so closely, it was hard to see Lily's influence on him. Her stunning, emerald eyes on the boys face, James Potters face.

And, after being graced with years from torment and vicious bullying all the way through his Hogwarts education from the Marauders, it was exceedingly difficult for the sour potions master to let go of old grudges and differentiate between harry and James, and see Harry Potter for who he truly was.

As the pair reached the end of Privet Drive, Severus looked down at the 8 year old standing next to him. The child was hauling a single broken rucksack, which looked like it was holding absolutely nothing in it. Snape felt anger ride within him. How dare potter be so arrogant as to leave his belongings at privet drive, thinking that he would buy him all the things his majesty desired. How wrong he was. "Potter, hold my wrist and close your eyes."

Harry hesitated, years of abuse making him weary of closing his eyes, and giving control to those superior and stronger than him.

"Now Potter, I don't have all day to wait for your highness," sneered Snape, cruelly.

Harry slowly extended his arm, and his fingertips brushed gently against Snape's warm palms. Snape's hand jerked out from under Harrys, and gripped the child's bony wrist. Harry winced slightly as Snape's pincer like grip dug painfully into his flesh, but uttered no sound of protest.

"Brace yourself," was the only warning the man gave, before Harry felt the most horrible feeling he had ever experienced. The feeling of being squeezed down a tight tube, and pulled randomly in different directions. Finally, their feet slammed hard into the ground. Snape recovered instantly, and stood straight, smirking slightly at Harrys obvious discomfort.

After landing on the ground, Harry fell to his knees in agony. The apparition had set the welts and bruises littering his body on fire. His stomach was rebelling, and he felt nauseous. He tried, but failed to keep the contents of his stomach inside him. He leaned forward and vomited harshly into the side walk. After going days with nothing to eat, all Harry could throw up was bile.

Snape stood a few meters away, and after watching the small boy throw up the contents of his stomach, he stepped forward and thrust a hand into one of his robe pockets. Finding what he was searching for, he held it out to harry.

"Here, drink this Potter. It will help with the nausea."

Harry gulped the potion down thankfully. It worked almost instantly, settling his stomach. He looked up at the tall man. Still, the man was glaring down at him, and he sighed inwardly, looking at the ground submissively.

What have I done to annoy the man, thought Harry.

Suddenly, the man began walking, in long strides. Harry bit his bottom lip, but had no choice but to follow the distasteful man. The child had to jog slightly to keep up with Snape, but the man paid no heed to the boy. After walking for what seemed like hours to the young boy, they finally arrived at a street, that had a signpost reading 'Spinners End.'

Snape took out his wand and waved it at lightly over the lock. The door clicked and swung open, allowing them entrance to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrys P.O.V

My mouth dropped open when the man waved a stick over the door lock. When the door opened for us, I gasped. Maybe this is why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had sent me away with this man. Perhaps he was a freak like me as well!

I decided not to say anything, and try to behave and be a good boy for this man. If I was to be living with him, then I should try and be obedient. Eventually, the man might actually like me, and think I'm a good boy!

As we walked into the house, I took of my pitifully thin jacket and hung it on the coat hook, above the shoe rack. I took off my muddy, ragged shoes, and put them on the dusty rack. The tall man began to walk into the next room, and I quietly followed.

He led me up a long staircase, with glass panels along the side. The lush carpet under my feet was soft and thick. The walls were painted with a light peach colour, and had beautifully framed paintings hanging from them.

As we reached the top of the stairs, he opened a door to one of the rooms, and led me inside.

"This will be your room while you reside in my house. I will not tolerate untidiness, so you will be expected to keep the room clean and tidy at all times. Breakfast is at 8 sharp, lunch at 12:30 and supper at 7 o'clock. If you are late then you will not eat."

With that, the man turned to walk out the room. Suddenly finding a burst of courage, I ran up to him, and, without thinking about the potential consequences, and hoping this man would be different from my relatives, I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and hugged him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape's P.O.V

The whelp came running towards me, and suddenly wrapped his skinny little arms around my waist. I gasped, then I grabbed the brats offending limbs and detached them from my person.

I was furious. How dare this child take such liberties!

"How dare you Potter! Let me assure you, I didn't ask for you, I was forced to take you in. If the decision was mine, you would be dumped in the nearest orphanage, not be burdened onto any poor family. So let me make this clear to you Potter. This is not your home, nor will it ever be!" I screamed at the boy. I shook him hard, until his teeth rattled in his mouth, and tears were coursing down his red cheeks.

Then with all the force I had in me, I threw him onto the bed, and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxx

Harrys P.O.V

What did I do wrong? Maybe I really was a freak just like aunt and uncle always said. I buried my head miserably in the soft feather pillow, knowing that nobody would ever love or want me and cried myself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for all if your reviews! I now have over 1500 hits! Yay! But I just want to say to anyone who reads this! Please leave a review, even it it's just telling me a way to improve the fic- it really helps!

Thanks to all my dedicated readers who reviewed!

Bye!

Hp princess no1


	6. Chapter 6: The Library

Disclaimer- I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling.

Lots of hugs to my awesome beta, DN stalker! Thanks!

Chapter 5- the library

_Harry laughed joyfully as the brightly coloured bubbles erupted from James's wand and drool dribbled down the side of his cheek. His eyes twinkling, Harry's small fingers reached out towards the bubbles. Laughing, James lifted Harry from under his arms. Slowly gaining speed, he began to spin on the spot, Harry swinging around with him._

_Harrys giggled in delight," yaaaaa yeeee dada!" _

_Walking gracefully into the room, Lily's eyes settled upon her beautiful son, Harry, and her husband, and she smiled. "James! Be careful! Don't drop Harry!" _

_"No worries Lils!" James grinned cheekily over at his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek. _

_"James!" _

_"Lily!" Replied James, teasingly._

_Harry laughed as he watched his parents banter, their easy laughter filling Godrics Hollow. The bubbles now surrounding the room, James threw his wand down carelessly on the sofa, and drew his wife in for a passionate, loving kiss. _

_Just as there lips joined, a sudden blast shook the house, and James and Lily drew apart sharply. Lily's glance instantly lay upon her sons tear filled eyes. Harry let out a scream and tears started to cascade down his soft cheeks._

_"It's him Lily, run! Take Harry and run!" James shouted, trying to be heard over the blasts that were reducing the Potters warm home to rubble and debris._

_Lily grabbed Harry, and held him tight to her chest. She began to run, pieces of debris cutting into her flesh. Harrys head was nestled into Lily's chest, drawing comfort from her presence. Lily could hear the snake like hiss, that could only belong to Lord Voldemort. _

_James stood tall in front of the darkest wizard of the age, and looked him fearlessly in the eye. _

_But Voldemort was unfazed, and merrily smirked, before hissing, "Avada Kedavra." James fell to the ground, his eyes lifeless. He was dead._

_Gracefully, Voldemort glided up the staircase, easily floating over the rubble. He could hear the desperate thuds coming from upstairs, and he cackled. The mudblood would die, and so would her filthy son, and nobody would ever doubt the power if Lord Voldemort again._

_Lily desperately piled boxes and furniture in front of the door, but knowing her efforts was in vain. She cursed herself for being as careless as to leave her wand lying around._

_The door blasted open, the force sending lily flying across the room. She quickly placed harry into the cot behind her._

_Voldemort approached her quickly._

_"Stand aside girl, stand aside," he ordered._

_Lily's emerald eyes glittered with tears as she spread her body over Harrys cot, shielding him. _

_"No please, take me instead," she pleaded, heartbroken._

_"Stand aside girl, stand aside now. _

_"No please take me instead, anything but my Harry, please." _

_"This is your last warning, mudblood, stand aside now, stand aside."_

_"No. No please," she screamed. _

_Voldemort casted the killing curse, and lily fell to the floor, dead, her screams lingering in the air. _

_Voldemort stepped over Lily's corpse, kicking it as he did. He leaned down towards harry. The child began to cry, traumatized from watching his mothers death. Instantly, Voldemort cringed. He could never stand the ear piercing whining of the younger children at the orphanage. _

_He turned his glare to the emerald eyes boy, and whispered, "goodbye Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

Harry woke with a gasp, and quickly managed to clench his teeth together, lest he scream out, awakening the man next door. He lay on his bead, shuddering from the nightmare. Harry's throat was raw, and his normally emerald eyes red and bloodshot. He breathed in and out with short, raspy gasps. He lay, trembling under the comforter, feeling miserable. He glanced at the window, and noted how dark it was. It was probably the middle of night.

Slowly, as he began to calm down, he realized that something was wrong. His parent hadn't been killed. They had died in a car crash. And magic didn't exist. Harry wondered if his evilness and freakishness was at work here. He began to cry again, scared and confused.

He didn't dare make any noise, petrified of awakening the moody man in the next room. The forbidding man made it perfectly clear to the terrified boy that misbehaviour would be punished severely, and Harry wanted to give the man no reason to punish him. He had told Harry in no uncertain terms that he was not to come whines go to him, or complaining in the man's home, and Harry had no qualms that the man would dump him at the nearest orphanage at the slightest provocation.

His breath hitched slightly as he reminded himself what a freak he was. Nobody would ever love him.

That night, Snape, unconsciously, had confirmed Harry's deepest and darkest fears. In the lowest part of his heart, in that part of his soul that his mother and father had imprinted with their unconditional love and attachment to their son, Harry had somehow held onto that scrap of hope, that his relatives' hatred towards him was their problem, not his. However, the harsh, traumatizing rejection by his new guardian threw a wrench into that theory, unconscious as it was, and Harry was left to wonder if he really was a freak, undeserving of anyone's love or affection– even his parents, had they survived the car crash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun gleamed through the panelled windows, and illuminated Harry's bedroom. Outside, the birds tweeted, and morning was upon them. The boy lying under the plain white comforter began to rouse. His tired eyes fluttered open slightly.

Harry felt exhausted. All night he had been plagued with horrific nightmares, each more horrifying than the next. Harry stretched his limbs slowly, easing the aches out of them. He yawned quietly, and sat up, leaning his sore back against the wooden headboard of the bed.

Hoping that today would be a better day than yesterday had been, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wincing slightly as his legs touched the floor, he softly stood up. The 8 year old padded quietly across the creaking floorboards, went quickly went to the toilet, and changed into his old, ragged jeans and t-shirt.

Quietly, he walked down the stairs, and tried to remember which room was the kitchen. He knew that he had to make breakfast, but he did not want to agitate the man, by walking into a forbidden room. Holding his breath, he turned the door handle of the first room. Relieved, he released his breath, as he walked into the dirty kitchen. Harry looked around in astonishment. He had never seen a room so messy and dirty. Aunt Petunia had always been sure to make Harry clean any mess as soon as it we made.

Harry wondered if this was why the man had brought him here. Maybe he needed someone to clean his house. Considering this thought, he quickly set to work.

He began to look for the cutlery, pots and pans, and plates on the cupboards. He efficiently piled them in neat stacks on the wooden table. Harry found a rag in the drawer, and quickly set to work, cleaning all the surfaces, cupboards and doors, as quick as he could, then walked over to the sink. He turned the hot water tap. Instantly, the water began to pour out, and Harry plunged the dirty dishes in. One by one, he cleaned them, washing the mould and grime of them, ignoring the water scalding his flesh.

Finally, he finished, and, paying no heed to his burned hands and wrists, he started putting everything back where he found it. Not pausing for a second, he started to look in the fridge, for any food that was not spoiled and could be used for breakfast. He managed to locate some eggs.

Looking in the now clean cupboards, Harry found some bread and canned beans. He heated the beans in the microwave, and put the bread in the toaster. He then took a pan out, had began to scramble the eggs.

Harry payed special attention to the food, ensuring nothing burned or got over heated. Intense training at the Dudley's made sure that he would never, ever make that mistake again.

After about 5 minutes, he had a steaming plate of eggs, toast and beans lying on a plate. Frowning, Harry realized that the food would get cold if the dark man did not come down soon. Hesitating, he wondered what to do.

His confusion was quickly solved as the man in question came gliding into the room. Harry quickly looked down, careful not to meet the mans menacing stare.

"Well, what have we here?" Asked Snape calmly, but harry could here the threatening question underneath. "What are you doing Potter? What mischief are you up too, brat?" Snape's voice began to rise.

Seeing the child looking at the floor made him feel even more furious. Probably sulking, thought Snape, viciously. Just like the spoilt brat, he thought. No respect for his elders and betters.

"Sit down Potter. I see that's you have decided to eat by yourself, and not wait. Therefore, you shall now sit and wait for me to also finish my breakfast. Harry trembled slightly. He had not eaten anything. And he was hungry. But he knew freaks like him deserved nothing. So he said nothing. Harry sat, and watched as Snape dug into his meal.

Snape wondered who had made the breakfast. Nobody had access to the house apart from himself. Perhaps a house elf from Hogwarts had taken it upon themselves to work for him. House Elves had been known to do this before. He sighed, but knew that House Elves always stayed out of sight. It was virtually impossible to stop an elf from cleaning and serving wizards. It was easter to just accept it.

He sighed inwardly. Already he was beginning to feel stressed. If only the boy could just do as he was told, instead of trying to be difficult on purpose. For a second, he felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe the child was hungry, and had wanted some food. Maybe, just maybe, the boy hadn't been up to mischief. Snape pondered on this for a minute, before dismissing the thought. He reinforced his previous suspicions in his mind. Harry Potter was an arrogant child, who had no right to standing on this earth, living when Lily hadn't. Surviving when Lily had been killed.

As usual, this line of thought brought the normal anger to him. Fighting it down, not wanting to begin the day with a bad atmosphere, he speared the food onto the fork and quickly finished the food. He then opened his mouth to order the child to take his dishes to the kitchen. "Potter, take these to the sink and wash them up. Make sure you do it properly boy."

"Yes s-sir," whispered Harry

"Speak up boy," Severus barked, angrily.

"Yes sir," Harry said, louder.

He walked towards Snape. Picking up the plate, he took it to the sink and the 8 year old began to swiftly wash it up. As he was doing this, Snape sat and watched him from the table. He watched as Harry began to struggle with the high sink, yet made no sound of complaint. He watched as the boy determinedly washed the plate, then dried it with the dish cloth. He felt a little bad for treating the boy so callously. He really needed to get his temper under control, he thought.

"Potter, follow me," directed Snape, as Harry finished cleaning. The boy began to follow Snape, trailing behind him. Freaks should never walk alongside there betters, he remembered. Snape stopped at the doorway to a room. He turned the rusty door handle, and pushed the door open.

Snape walked in, and Harry followed closely behind, curious, although he wouldn't dare show it. Inside were shelves after shelves filled with books! They filled the entire room, and Harry looked around in awe. The books were all neatly devised in genres, and it looked like a lot of time had been taken to make it of such high quality.

Suddenly, Harry flinched, as a voice behind him spoke. "You will sit in here and choose a book to read. You will sit and read it until I come back to get you. Do not cause and misbehaviour," Snape warned the child.

Yes sir. Thank you so much sir!" Harry chirped, happily. A little more subdued, he added," I'll behave well sir."

"We will see." And with that, Snape turned on heal and stalked out of the room.

Snape decided, while the urchin was behaving, he might as well go down to his lab to brew some potions. Poppy had been nagging him to brew some cold draughts, muscle relaxer and anti nausea potions for a few weeks now. The infirmary was running low, and now seemed like the perfect time to get working on them.

So he left Potter in the library, and went down to his lab. Quickly gathering his ingredients and cauldron, he made his way over to the flame. He began heating the cauldron. Instantly, he lost himself in the methodical chopping and slicing, and soon forgot about everything else, including the child upstairs.

Finally, all the potions were finished. Filling the vials up with the potions, Severus sighed. He was exhausted. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that the time was 6:43. He decided to go upstairs and... Shit. He had forgotten about Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up. He had finished his book, and was feeling rather bored. The man had not yet come back to get him, and Harry did not dare to go looking for him. So he decided to choose another book to read, and hoped the man would come back soon.

He replaced his previous boom, and began to wander around the shelves, searching for an appealing book to occupy his time. Eventually, he saw a brightly decorated book that looked interesting. The only problem was, Harry was only eight, and the book was on the top shelf. And as malnourished he was, Harry could not reach anywhere near it.

Looking around, he saw a wooden chair, in the corner if the room. He dragged it over to the bookshelf, and stood on it, hoping it would be tall enough for him to reach the book. Harry's short arms reached upwards, and brushed ago and the spine of the book. Harry's fingertips closed around it.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Potter," roared a voice. Harry started badly, and toppled of the chair. The chair fell with him, as did the book, and both made a loud clattering doing in the floor. As quick as lightning, Snape was beside him, the forbidding man loomed over him, and heat waves were pouring of him. Harry's teeth were clenched in terror, and his eyes were wide tearful. They darted around the room, looking for an escape, but it was fruitless. He was trapped.

The man spoke, dangerously.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr Potter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank so much to all my dedicated readers who reviewed the last chapter. It truly means so much to me! So thank you.

Don't forget to review, and leave your vote for poll in your review. This is the last chapter for you to vote, as I am planning to put Dumbledore in the chapter after the next. So you have until I post the next chapter to vote

Please follow and favourite as well!

Cya soon!

Hp princess no1


	7. Chapter 7: You Are Worthless!

Chapter 7- You are Worthless

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that JK Rowling does. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for so often! It's been a hectic time. I know this chapter is embarrassingly short, but I'm nearly done with the next chapter. I promise to work as hard as i can to get it up in the next 2-5 days. Reviews will help! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's gasped in fear, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared in terror into the dark, angry, ebony orbs glaring down at him. Snape's nostrils flared in anger, and a fury burned on his face. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he realized how much trouble he was in. Snape began to stretch his hand out. His long fingers curled around Harry's delicate arm, and grasped it harshly. With one cruel yank, he had Harry standing on his feet, face to face with him. Harry could smell Snape's strong peppermint breath on his face, and he trembled in terror. Tears began to leak out the corner of his eyes. He could never be a good boy, Harry thought. He would never be worthy enough to have parents, and he deserved everything he was going to get. Snape began shaking him as hard as he could.

"You ungrateful, insolent little brat! I try to go and get a little bit of work done, and this is what happened when I leave you alone for barely an hour! Once again, you can't keep your germy, dirty hands to yourself can you? Well, you'd better start watching your step, Potter! You're under my rules now! You can't go running to your foolish, doting relatives for help anymore. I can do anything I want to you. I can beat you. I can starve you. I can do anything, and no one can lift a damn finger to help you. So you'd damn bloody hell better start showing me a bit of respect or I'll make you sorry you were ever born!" Suddenly, he stopped shouting, and froze. Then dangerously, he whispered,

"Get out Potter. Just leave. Go to your room. GO!" Snape yelled frighteningly into the young child face. When Harry stood, frozen to the spot tears dripping down his face, Snape's face twisted in rage and hate. Snape grasped the back of Harrys worn shirt, and lifted him high of the ground. Harry began to choke, the front of the shirt squeezing his air pipe harshly. He clawed at his throat, and tried to rip it of. Furiously, Snape screamed into his face,

"Arrogant little bastard! Nobody will ever love you. You. Are. Worthless." With that, still holding Harry's shirt in his hands, he stalked to the door, and thrust it open. By this time, Harrys face had begun to turn a light purple colour, from lack of oxygen. He began seeing stars, and his vision began to black. Before he knew what had happened, he was being tossed roughly out into the hall, his head banged painfully against the opposite wall.

For a second, Harry just sat there, gasping from the reliefs from the pressure on his throat. Slowly, he noticed the terrible aching in his head. Gently, he reached up, and touched the back of his head. The child flinched as it sent spinning pain all over his head. Feeling dizzy from the pain Harry began to see spots, and slowly fell unconscious. So the saviour of the wizarding world lay, once again, abused and broken. His face was wet from mingled tears and the blood dripping from the wound on his head. Was this the life Lilly Potter, who had sacrificed her own life for, had destined for her son to have?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading this story, and to all those who took the time to review and favs and follow! I'm so grateful! Sorry for the short chapter, will update soon! Please vote, evil or good Dumbledore, as he will hopefully be making an appearance in the next chapter!

Cya soon,

Hp Princess no.1


	8. Chapter 8: the Turning Point

Chapter 8: the Turning Point.

Severus could hear Harry quietly sobbing as he descended the stairs. He had meant to be so harsh with the boy, but his anger at the boy's arrogance was unparalleled. The boy had tried to hug him as if he were a beloved uncle. Severus had needed to dispel those notions right quick. As the evening grew on Severus constantly listened for the sound of the boys footsteps or ay noise at all to hint at misbehaviour. Nothing. Maybe he had been too harsh with the child, perhaps he should check on the boy. 'yes I think that would be prudent.' He put his book away with a quiet sigh and ascended the steps.

The boy was not in his bed. The sheets were completely untouched. No sign of the lousy creature anywhere. His mind set into panic mode, Dumbledore would surely kill him if his precious 'Saviour' was lost. A quiet shuffle from inside the closet made Severus pause. No, it couldn't be, could it? He cautiously opened the closet door. Fast asleep on a nest of clothes was Potter. He was slumbering on as if he hadn't even thought of Severus' panic over finding him missing from the bed. Potters sleepy smile made him see red.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, TROUBLE MAKING FILTH!" he roared, startling the child awake. He didn't notice as Potter raised his arms to shield his face and neck. Severus threw Potter onto the bed carelessly then proceeded to pull the child's pants trousers and pants down. The first smack was met with a startled yelp, but it went unheeded. The anger was far too much for Severus to even control. His blows landed hard and fast. He never noticed that after the first shocked yelp, the Potter boy made no sound other than harsh breaths and quiet whispers.

* * *

"I am worthless, sorry sorry sorry, such a stupid freak. Shouldn't be such a burden. Such a waste of space, not even a cupboard. Stupid, worthless, freaky thing. Sorry, sorry, sorry." Harry muttered under his breath as the blows landed on his backside. He was very lucky that Professor Snape only used his hand this time. Otherwise he would find it very difficult to work for the next few days.

Finally the hits stopped and his trousers were put back in place. He kept whispering his apologies and the words that his uncle had taught him to say whenever he was punished.

"Keep telling yourself that Potter." The professor spat before stomping from the room. His robes snapping from behind him. Harry could only nod at the command. Yes, the professor was exactly like his uncle. Slowly he crawled over to the corner of the room, trying to keep his movements slow and smooth as to not aggravate his aching behind. He fell asleep in the corner shivering from the cold, and the terror that professor Snape would come back.

The next day found Harry standing in front of the stove, carefully cooking breakfast for Professor Snape. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafted through the air.

"So decided not to wait again. Exactly like your father, selfish, arrogant, but at least he wasn't greedy. You wont be eating this. Serve it and put it on a plate for me." The professor ordered sternly. His face hard and cold. Harry simply nodded meekly and served up the professor's breakfast complete with the black coffee the he enjoyed.

"Seeing as you decided to eat without me once again, you will stand beside me and watch as I eat this." When Harry opened his moth to say his customary "Yes sir" The professor snapped at him.

"NO complaints out of you Boy. I don't want to hear a sound out of you for the rest of the day." Harry nodded silently, used to pretending he didn't exist. The professor finished his breakfast and told Harry to clean up quietly. Again the boy nodded.

"I will be going down to brew my potions, no disturbances. If I hear one noise from you I will make you regret it. Am I clear?" Severus ordered sternly, the boy only nodded. After casting one suspicious glance back at the tiny child in front of him he went down to his potions lab for some much-needed alone time.

* * *

Harry waited until he could no longer hear the professor's feet on the stairs before he quickly set to washing and clearing away the dishes. Then he went on to cleaning the entire kitchen, complete with a mopped floor. He went through each room of the house, one by one and cleaned everything. The house sparkled. Even the windows, door nobs and lights were cleaned. Without anything else to clean or cook Harry went back to the kitchen and knelt in the corner, until the professor came back up.

* * *

By the time Severus had finished his potions it was nearing Eleven o'clock. In the evening. What the potter boy might have gotten up to made a shiver go down his spine.

However, the house was clean. No messes that had been left to be cleaned up and no books thrown over the floor. In fact the house looked cleaner than when he had went down to the basement.

"Go to bed Potter!" He shouted, surprised when he saw the tiny stature of the child stand shakily from the floor in the kitchen and limp stiffly up the steps. With barely a shrug he followed the silent child up the steps. He paused outside the child's room, unsure whether to open the door and wish the boy a pleasant night or just continue to his own room. Snapping himself out of such sentimental and un-Snape-like thoughts he continued to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

The routine continued for another week, Harry would cook Severus breakfast, then he would head down to his lab and work until the late evening. He would shout at the child to go to bed then proceed to his own room for private reading time and eventually sleep. Completely unaware that Harry would clean until his fingers bled and blisters had formed on his feet. Before kneeling in the corner of the kitchen until Severus came back up and ordered him to bed. In all of that week Harry never ate a morsel of food. Both were unaware that the chid was steadily coming closer and closer to death.


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning to See

Chapter 9: Beginning to See

Severus had gone nearly a second week since the Library incident without yelling at the stupid child. Not to mention even noticing him. In fact he had managed to nearly forget he was housing the young child everyday, only to be harshly reminded when he saw the skinny brat disappear upstairs at the end of the day.

For a while he had wondered what the whelp did all day, but soon he stopped caring. As long as he didn't have to punish him further he didn't really care. The boy still continuously tried to make seconds before Severus even came down, but he was always caught. At first he had become suspicious that the child was cooking him breakfast, but the work was too good for that to be true. The stupid child would have taken no care at all if he was cooking food for anyone but himself. Arrogant brat, exactly like his father.

Quickly finishing his breakfast he snapped at the child to clean up before turning to vanish down stairs.

"Please." The boy whispered.

"What?" Severus hissed, contempt lacing his tone.

"Please may I have some fo-" Severus felt the blood rush to face in pure anger and his vision went red.

"No. You will not be having any more food. And nothing else for the rest of the day either. You need to learn that it is inappropriate and incredibly rude to ask such stupid questions." Severus sneered.

'Don't ask questions' he should have known. The Dursleys had hated it when he had asked questions about anything.

"Yes sir." He whispered, ignoring the ache in his stomach that only seemed to become worse at his quiet acceptance to the mans demand. At the mans suspicious gaze he turned to wash the dishes. With one last glance the Professor continued on his way to his potions lab.

Severus stomped down to his lab, furious that the brat had dared ask for more food. That pitiful whelp should have realized by now that he didn't reward troublemakers and disobedient little boys. He scowled at his potions Journal, he wouldn't be able to experiment today, not when he was far too angry. He looked at the lost Poppy had made for him. He could make skelegrow easily. It was one of the few potions where moods and feelings weren't involved. He set to work.

Harry scrubbed harder at the dishes, it distracted him from the pain in his head and in his stomach. He quietly moved through the kitchen, his steps and movements were slow and sluggish. Tiny black spots danced in front of his eyes as he worked. It didn't take long for it to become to much and he passed out. He didn't feel the pain as his head connected with the corner of the table and the floor. He wasn't aware of the blood as it coated the floor under his head. And he didn't know that he wasn't dreaming when he saw his parents standing in front of him.

By the time Severus had bottled the last of the skelegrow it was nearing two-'o'-clock and he had calmed down considerably. But he was also incredibly hungry. Perhaps he could make himself some lunch, then go back to brewing. Then he heard it, a thump and the sound of a potions bottle shattering, and his bad mood was back. Potters spawn! He snarled silently.

"POTTER!" He roared as he made his way up the steps. The living room was empty. He growled angrily and tugged off his belt, fury completely enveloping him.

"GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND IN HERE NOW BOY! I WILL NOT BE ASKING AGAIN!" He waited a moment, but the little beast didn't show. Snarling he went in search. He hunted through the bathrooms and the bedrooms. Then he stumbled upon the kitchen, he froze at the sight. Potter was laying on the floor. The lazy bastard had fallen asleep and dropped one the only remaining heirlooms from his mother. He raised the belt swiftly and cracked it down onto the child's back as hard as he could. After ten strikes he realized something, Potter wasn't waking up. He looked around the kitchen cautiously, as if he was searching for an intruder. Then he noticed it, blood covered the floor behind Potters head and what was left of his threadbare shirt was soaked with it. Now it was running down the child's back. The torn shirt revealed scars. Too many to have been from his own belt. The thought made him moan in remembered pain and drop the belt like it burnt him. He had done something nye unforgivable in his eyes. He had whipped a child. With his fathers studded belt no less, the belt he wore as a reminder to what he had suffered. He choked and fell to his knees beside the boy, his pant legs becoming soaked with the innocents blood. He reached out shakily and removed the rest of the boys shirt. He had to force bile back. The boy had words carved into his body. Vicious. Hateful words. FREAK. WHORE. BASTARD. CREATURE. SLUT. DEVIL'S SPAWN. DEMON. WORTHLESS. INGRATE. BURDEN. The words had poisoned the poor child's mind. Horrible guilt filled Severus and he gagged on the knowledge of what he had done. He remembered the pitifully whispered words as he had spanked the child for sleeping in the only place he knew. He could see the spine sticking up painfully through Harry's skin and he had no doubt that should he turn him over, the ribs would be clearly outlined.

"Oh Lilly, Albus...forgive me. For merlin knows I can't forgive myself." He whispered as he cradled the lifeless child close to his chest. As he hugged Harry he felt something flutter beneath his fingertips. A heartbeat. A weak one, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

"POPPY!"

TBC

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here is another instalment to hp princess no. 1's amazing story. I have adopted this from her and hope you will enjoy this continuation.

Please read and review. I am sure both the original author and I will love your feedback.

Thank you for your support and amazing love,

DNStalker.


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing is Believing

A/N: here we are, I hope you enjoyed this.

Chapter 10: Seeing is Believing

Severus gagged as he slowly stripped Harry from his baggy, used clothes. Often turning from the bed to heave over the side off the side of the bed. Though he had trained in healing and often assisted Poppy in the infirmary, not to mention the amount of times he had helped the dark lords victims, but these injuries made him sick to his stomach. Poppy was on her way, but he needed to at least have the child stabilized. He needed to redeem himself in both Lilly's eyes and his own. But most of all, he needed Potter, Harry, to forgive him. It would be hard work no doubt, but he would do it whole heartedly.

He heard the floo flare.

"Severus? Where are you? You called saying it was an emergency." Poppy had arrived at last.

"Upstairs Poppy. I am upstairs." Poppy quickly ascended the stairs. Her footsteps loud on the hard wood. To Severus, each thud sounded like a condemning punch to his gut. Poppy would notice what he had done. She would see what he had done to the child in front of him.

"Goodness." The gasp was no surprise, but the way she ignored what the scars told her and went straight to work was a surprise. He had expected a short rant before they set to the task at hand. Then he remembered that Poppy was not like him. She would put her own feelings aside for the good of another. He set his mind to the task at hand.

* * *

The complete healing took almost the entire evening. By the time they had finished it was nearing midnight. Severus wiped his eyes, he was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. He knew the conversation was coming. Soon Poppy would turn on him and demand answers for what the child's injuries showed.

* * *

"Severus." Ah. Here it was now. "Go to bed Severus. We will talk about this in the morning. Whatever rest you can salvage will be useful come the morning. I will stay here for the night. Go." He hesitated twice before nodding and doing as she had commanded.

"Oh. And Severus," she called, "Dumbledore will be involved in our conversation tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." That woman was wicked. Pure wicked. There would be no 'sweet dreams' tonight.

* * *

When Severus came down the stairs the next morning he was greeted by Poppy. She was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea. He quietly put a piece of toast in and made himself a cup of coffee. Waiting for the first question to come. He buttered his toast and poured his coffee and sat at the table. He waited patiently. Then Albus descended the stairs. His twinkling eyes dull and remorseful. He glanced at Severus briefly before averting his eyes like he couldn't stand to look at him.

"Well Poppy. I believe it would be best to get this over with."Albus sighed as he seated himself at the table. She nodded in agreement before summoning the medical report of the sleeping Harry Potter.

"It says here that Harry has received severe amounts of scarring due to a belt and a switch. Four of the scars were reopened only a few minutes before I arrived. Would you care to explain that Severus?" He glanced up from his coffee to look at his two "guests". Albus was still avoiding his gaze and Poppy was staring at him, that pinched look on her face that showed how hard she was resisting the urge to throttle him.

"I... I... I hit him. I hit him with my... My father... Fathers belt." Poppy's gasp was echoed by Albus'. Now he had both of their attention and it was entirely unwelcome. Albus quickly looked away, preferring to stare at the door. Poppy had closed off completely.

"When was the last time Harry ate, Severus?" This one he could answer easily.

"Yesterday." He replied firmly.

"Oh really. The diagnosis says hat he hasn't eaten anything in nearly a month. How do explain _that_?" She said tightly.. Severus spluttered for a moment, sending him back through the three weeks he had had Potter, Harry, for. He couldn't answer her question.

"When was the last time you _saw_ Harry eat?" Her voice had softened. Again he floundered for an answer,

"Never. Not while he has been here." He answered pathetically. He clutched his coffee mug tighter. He let out a choked sob and hid his face in his hands. The little boy who hadn't had a shred to eat in who knows how long, had cooked him breakfast. Every morning, without fail, the child would wake up and cook his tormentors breakfast. Then, when he was starving ha had hesitantly reached out to him and begged for a little piece of food. And he, Severus Snape, had turned the boy away. Yelled at him for wanting something so _basic_.

"Oh merlin." He sobbed. Albus watched the man he had trusted most with the little boy cry his heart out. He sighed.

* * *

"I have come to a decision. Severus will retain his guardianship of young Harry."

"ALBUS!" Poppy burst out. Albus quickly raised his hand to stall any comments.

"However. I no longer trust him to be able to look after a child. Let alone an injured one. So I shall be staying here until I can see a significant change in Severus' attitude towards Harry, and a significant change in their relationship. If they can form a bond within the remaining years until Hogwarts, then I shall allow Severus full guardianship of Harry Potter. However, if they cannot get over the past, then Harry will be forced to go to a different home. One that may be unable to care for him." With his decision made he stood and moved to the fireplace, calling out the name of his home into the floo.

* * *

"Albus?" Severus called, suddenly remembering the state of his house,

"Yes Severus?"

"I do not believe we shall need the house elf you sent me if you should be moving in here. You may send it back to Hogwarts." He informed the man. Severus began to stand from his seat when Albus replied,

"What House elf?" Confusion lacing his tone.

"The house elf that cleaned the house to make It more hospitable and clean for the child." Severus stated calmly, but inside he was a mess of jumbled emotions .

"I sent you no house elf Severus. In fact I assumed you had cleaned everything for Harry."

"Then who... Harry." Severus flopped down into his chair again. "Harry has been cleaning the house." A burst of shame erupted in his gut. Not only had he starved the poor child, but he had also inadvertently made him into a house elf. Intentionally or not, it was a huge blow. After a couple moments of absolute silence. Nothing but the sound of Albus flooding away, a small chirp came out of Poppy's wand. Quickly she stood and made her way upstairs.

Harry was awake.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes blearily. It had been a nice dream, but his parents had told him that he needed to wake up. So he had. He felt comfortable. It was an unusual feeling. Something he was entirely unused to feeling. Suddenly he sat upright, fear coiling in the pit of his stomach. He was on a bed. That was not allowed, Freaks weren't allowed on beds. The door creaked open. Standing in the doorway was a woman he had never seen before, the professor was right behind him.

'_Oh I am in for it now.'_

TBC

A/N: there we go. A new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks so much for the reviews. Especially wooftmnt. The review really helped me come up with this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Repercussions of My Actions

A/N: sorry this took so long to post.

Chapter 11: Repercussions of My Actions.

Severus POV

I watched as Po-Harry started to shake in his bed. He looked like a mouse fought in a trap, frightened and backed into a corner. He hadn't removed himself from the bed and I could see the panic welling up inside him the longer he remained motionless. He feared the position he was in. I approached him cautiously, he flinched away and jerked off of the bed. He remained silent, mute despite the pain of the fall.

"Harry. I won't hurt you. I promise child. I won't hurt you." Harry stared at me fearfully, as if I had grown another head. It was obvious that he did not trust me. I had hurt him, hurt him in every way I feared I would hurt a child.

"Severus. Step away from him. You are frightening him." I visibly cringed. It hurt to be reminded what I had done. How i had been so blinded by hatred for James Potter that I had become what I hated most. A child abuser. I stepped away from Harry.

"Hello child." Harry made no move to indicate he had heard Poppy. He whimpered slightly as the nurse approached the bed, fear clouding his broken green eyes.

"I will not ever hurt you. I am a healer. It is against my vows to ever harm anyone without meaning." Poppy said softly, cautiously reaching out to the frightened boy. She froze immediately when Harry flinched back, his eyes still on me.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if I go. He does not want or need me in here." There was a tightness in my chest. It hurt that he didn't trust me, probably never would, but I knew that it was to expected. I had been just as bad as those sadistic muggles of his.

I went downstairs.

Normal POV

Poppy gave Harry a series of potions and a sleeping draught, knocking him out effectively. It was obvious that Severus was hurting. He was having difficulties separating himself from the bastard he called a father. It was taking a toll on him for what he'd done. Not that he deserved any of the pain he was feeling, but it did help ease Poppy's conscience that he was feeling the guilt he did, instead of passing it off as nothing.

She turned away from the sleeping child and descended the stairs. She wanted to speak to Severus. She wasn't intending to berate him, he had been through plenty in this past few days. It didn't stop her from feeling the anger, but it helped knowing that he was likely never to do this again.

"I deserve Azkaban Albus. Even you cannot deny that. What I did was-"

"What you did was horrible Severus. But not un-fixable, not permanent. Though his trust in you may certainly be damaged, he can be taught to experience and identify a friendly touch. He can learn how to play and he can learn how to have fun. He can come to know that the muggles were wrong. He is not a lost cause. You have certainly set us back some time, but not forever my dear boy." The headmasters soft comforting voice drifted up the steps to where Poppy was listening. She raised a hand to her mouth. The elderly man was correct, she was being too harsh on the dour man. He had never learned how to play or have fun. Never really learned that a touch could be friendly. It was striking how a man of near forty was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, constantly on edge and never able to accept anything good in his life.

She made her way downstairs and fixed herself a cup of tea. Whatever words she would have had with the potions master were forgotten. He, of course, sat tensely beside her for an hour, then he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the peace that the night offered.

The next morning was utter hell. Harry awoke in the clutches of a nightmare. His screams waking the entire house. When Severus had burst into his room, wand drawn and prepared for an attack, he had jumped from the bed and fallen into a submissive position on the ground, his arms positioned in front of him as if he was expecting to be bound.

"Oh child." He whispered, his voice full of regret and pain. "I am so so sorry. I am so sorry." He sank to his knees. Tears beginning to drizzle down the usually stoic potions masters face. He had done this. He had done this, this to Lilly's child. It frightened him. Terrified him that in a few short days he had become as bad as the death eaters he had foresworn those many years ago.

"Come my boy. Let us leave Harry for now. He needs to take his potions and have a bit more rest. Perhaps he will even eat some." It was Albus. His calm voice pushing through the fog of terror and pain that had fogged his mind.

"I am so sorry." He whispered yet again.

"I know Severus. I know." Albus said as he guided Severus from the room. He gave Poppy a significant look as they crossed the threshold. Perhaps Harry wasn't the only one who needed treatment.

A/N: here we go. This was just a little bit, I am sorry if it is a disappointment. However next time a significant step will be made.


End file.
